Movie §tarz
by Raeha
Summary: Read the story!


Movie §tarz "Misty, the famous singer, is going to be in Cerulean City for the rest of this weekend" blared the TV Ash was watching. He turned it off and stood up. He was in his dressing room next to the stage. He was currently working at the movie studio in Cerulean. His best friend Pikachu was in the dressing room next to him. They were getting ready for their eighth movie. Ash had become a Pokemon Master a long time ago. Misty, Brock, Tracy and Ash had split up not long after that. Ash was now a star. His latest film was called F.A.M.E. He didn't know what it meant or anything about it. He was getting ready to meet his co-star. The director wouldn't let anyone know anything about the movie until the stars had met. "Ash. She's here" he heard a voice call to him. He knocked on Pikachu's door then they left to meet her. When they got to the stage Ash was surprised to see Misty standing in front of him looking just as surprised. "Hi M Misty" he stammered. "Hi Ash" she said. She was a lot taller and her hair had grown considerably long. He stared in awe. "Well you haven't changed at all," she said as if she had read his mind. He looked back up and realized where he was. He straitened up right away. "You have," he said. They talked for about five minutes when the director came up to them. "Well since you two have met I guess we should get started." "Yeah I guess," they said together. The director gave them each a script and told them where to start. They began practicing and soon where ready to go on. After a hard day's work Ash and Misty walked back to their dressing rooms which were right next to each other's. After they had changed Ash walked up to Misty's door with a bouquet of flowers. He knocked lightly on the door. "Come in" she said. Ash walked in and saw Misty. He went into Brock's pretty-girl mode. He gave her the flowers and then complimented her on her voice at practice today. She accepted the compliment and he asked her to dinner 'for old times sake'. She said, "Ok." At dinner Misty looked even more stunning than she had in her street clothes. Ash blushed and walked her to his car. They drove to a restaurant that had Dewgong pictures all over. Misty was in love with it. It soon became her favorite restaurant. They sat at their reserved table. "Well Misty, what has happened to Togepi?" Ash asked. "He's at the gym helping my sisters." "How have you been?" he asked. "Fine. How about you?" she replied. "I've been fine. Pikachu and I missed you. We had hoped you would come back for a while." "I missed you guys too. I'm here now and it looks like I'll be here a while for the movie" she said hoping Ash would ask the one question she desired him to ask since they first met. "Misty, I realized while you were gone that I liked you so much" Ash almost whispered. "Ash, I realized that too. I hoped you would ask me out ever since Brock left and Jessie and James said we were together." Ash and Misty sat in silence for a while. Then the food came. They both noticed that the other had become more civilized since they saw each other last. When they were done they paid and left. Ash took Misty to a club. When they came in they were both swarmed by loyal fans and such. Ash and Misty managed to escape and were let in free. The only catch would be that Misty had to sing and they would both sign a few autographs. After that was FINALLY over they danced until the club closed. Being VERY tired Misty fell asleep on the way to her house to Ash took her to his house. He let her sleep in his guestroom while he slept in his. They next morning Ash woke up early. When he had gotten ready Misty was just waking up. She smoothed out her dress and Ash drove her home to change. She thanked him for the evening and for letting her sleep at his house. Later Ash picked Misty up for work. She hopped in next to Pikachu in the front seat. They drove to the stage, which was swarmed by fans. They worked all day long and had gotten more than expected done. The director said, "If you guys work this well together every day this movie will come out early and you can have a paid vacation." This sounded good to them. On the drive home they imagined what they would do and where they would go for their vacation. Ash's dream sequence: Ash was walking on the beach. He saw a few good waves coming and ran with his surfboard to ride the waves. When he was finished he went to find newly discovered and even some undiscovered pokemon. He was with Pikachu and Misty the whole time. After he caught every pokemon known to man and pokemon he went to a hotel with Misty. They stayed and relaxed for a day. They went to a concert and then eloped. Then he remembered he was driving and woke up. Misty's dream sequence: Misty was swimming with Ash in a lake. It was dark and the moon glowed a blue-silver color. She and Ash played tag and then she swam up to him. They shared a kiss as they walked up the beach to the hotel. When they got to their room Ash and Misty talked and played Truth or Dare all night long. The next day they went to the spas and spent the rest of the vacation together. Then at the very end she and Ash got married and had a family. She was sleeping on a lounge chair when she heard her name being called. Then she woke up from her daydream. Ash was trying to wake Misty up. "Misty, Misty wake up. We're at your house," he called softly to her. She slowly blinked and noticed she was back in the car. Ash was next to her. She could feel his breath and it sent a warm chill down her spine. She got out of the car and invited Ash and Pikachu inside. They gladly accepted and spent the majority of the evening there. The next two weeks went on the same way. One driving the other home and spending every night talking, or dancing, or something. They had finished the movie a week early. The production had a lot of cash left over so they paid for Ash, Pikachu, and Misty to have a 5-day vacation, all expenses paid. They celebrated with an evening of romance. When it was over they both knew what they were going to do on their vacation. On the vacation Ash and Misty stayed at a four star hotel with a beach to a lake nearby. They had everything you could ever want. Pikachu spent most of its time playing around or showing off that he was The Master's Pokemon. Ash and Misty did everything they had imagined except kiss (and of course marry). They first four days were enjoyed but Ash and Misty had one day left. Pikachu was going to spend his last day on a pokemon cruise. Ash planned a full day the night before. Misty just knew he was up to something so she didn't make any plans. First Ash and Misty sent Pikachu off. Then they went to the aquarium (Misty's favorite place). They saw every water pokemon they could imagine except the legendary dragons. Next they went to lunch. Ash had reservations at The Ponyta Palace. After lunch Ash took a blindfolded Misty a water ballet. They sat close but far enough away that they were in peace. Misty enjoyed every minute of it. Then they went to dinner at Vaporeon's. While there Ash paid the manager extra to play their song. It was called Secrets by Misty. When he heard the first notes he asked her to dance. When the song stopped Ash got down on one knee. "Misty, I have loved you since forever. I wanted to ask you this for a long time. Will you marry me?" Misty didn't look the least bit surprised. "Yes Ash. I love you to. Of course I'll be your wife." She smiled as Ash slipped a sapphire and emerald ring on her finger. He got up and they kissed a long time. Then for the last event of the evening. Ash walked Misty to the lake. They changed and swam alone in the lake talking and playing for what seemed like forever. When they had finished Ash and Misty went to their hotel rooms. Then they slept peaceful dreams floating freely through their minds. The next day Pikachu returned. It knew what had happened. They had it planned all along. Hand in hand Ash led Misty to the awaiting limousine. After only an hour they reached Cerulean City. When they got there reporters surrounded them followed by the useless fans. Misty showed off her ring and went into the studio. They worked on speeches for the premiere of the movie for the rest of the day. They had it made. When the premiere finally came they were ready. Now to tell what the movie was about. Ash and Misty invited their friends and family along with many movie stars and singers. When they settled down to watch the movie everyone waited with anticipation. The movie shocked everyone. Ash and Misty weren't the stars. Pikachu was. The movie F.A.M.E. stood for Fun And More Excitement. It was about a Pikachu who grew up in the forest and was captured by a madman. They forced him to work for Team Rocket with a couple whom always either kissed or fought. It was a good movie but nobody expected it. Ash and Misty got married not long after the movie came out on video. All of their dreams came true, as the pokemon master/actor and trainer/singer were married at last. THE END! @-)-- 


End file.
